


Pain Relief

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, General fiction, Headaches & Migraines, Literature, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worick is a sweetheart, fan fiction, pain relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: It's a cold winter's night when Worick comes down with a painful migraine when filling out paperwork. Maybe (y/n) can help?





	Pain Relief

Fat white flakes of snow drifted lazily down from the cloud thickened sky, coating every visible surface in a blanket of pure fluffy white. Every now and then, a brisk wind would blow through, sending the flakes whirling around in a spinning cyclone dance of grey and white. A short dark haired head bobbed about herding an even shorter brunette girl in out of the cold. You shivered slightly, snuggling down further into your favorite fuzzy sweater that currently encasing your chilled form, hating the thought of even venturing out in the cold while you watched Nico sling the Nina up on his shoulders against her protests about leaving her snowman unfinished. " _Those two should be related"_  you thought until the sharp smack of a pen being slapped against a desk broke your pondering.

"Aw, shit."

You turned away from the frosted window and the cute scene below at the sound of the mumbled expletive, walking slowly over to the worn wooden desk where your husband sagged back against his chair. One hand clenching a wad of official looking papers and the other rubbing slowly at his eyepatch covered left eye.    

"Is your left eye hurting again?" you asked quietly, padding across the cold floor to stand behind his chair. Exceedingly gentle, you brushed your hands through his ash-blonde strands in long strokes. Worick's head slowly tipped backwards to rest against the edge of the chair, his good eye closed while he hummed contentedly under your ministrations. His hands falling back down to rest on the chair. 

"I swear I'm gonna shoot Chad when I see him again." he grumbled roughly. 

"My poor baby. What did you two do to get this amount of paperwork?" you tenderly brushed a piece of his bangs out of his right eye. Running one finger under the string holding his eyepatch in place, you removed it and placed it on the desk amidst the piles of papers. Your delicate fingers massaged small circles into his painful temples. One tired crystal blue eye cracked open so he could see your smiling visage leaning over him. 

"Nicolas may or may not have thrown a suspect through an interrogation room window. And... I might have accidentally shot someone in the foot." 

"Accidentally, huh?" You snorted, leaning over to softly kiss his forehead. "Sounds like you two were quite a bit of trouble for poor ole Chad."  

Worick snaked one hand upwards, capturing your hand against his scruffy cheek. "That old fart is fine. He gave me this load of paperwork and is expecting it back first thing in the morning." He sighed, bringing your hand to his lips to press an affectionate kiss to your palm before he sat back up in his chair. "As much as I would love to continue, I can't Darling." His words ended with his jaws parting in an enormous yawn. Worick stared at the partially filled out paperwork on the desk for a moment before he grabbed a pen and started scribbling on them again. His jaw clenched determinedly while he battled against the pile of legal jargon that seemed to grow with every moment, only to pause as another dagger like pain shot through his aching skull. Your heart twisted painfully at his miserable groan, partially muffled by his right hand that he had capped back over his eyes.

"That's enough." you tugged on his free hand insistently. "You're tired, come over here and lay down." 

His fingers parted enough that a sliver of blue showed through. "I got to finish these papers or Chad will kick my ass."  

" _ **I'll**_ kick your ass if you don't park it on that couch!"

The blonde sighed once more before giving in, wordlessly allowing you to lead him over to the couch and sinking deep in it's cushy depths. Although, you hadn't expected Worick to take advantage of the situation by sprawling out across your lap.

"What are you doing?"

The smirk present on his face couldn't be described as anything else but shameless. "What? You said lay down? I was just following instructions."

"Crazy Idiot" you mumbled under your breath. Picking up several of his silky strands, you started weaving a small braid. Worick studied you silently, committing the peaceful expression on your face into his photographic memory.

"Have I told you you're beautiful lately?" he whispered.

"Only a half hour ago." you chuckled softly.

"Good. I knew it had been awhile." He nuzzled his face into your stomach, blue eye closing under your stress relieving touches.

~

The smell of freshly cooked sausage prodded the sleeping man into wakefulness. Eyes fluttering open as he leaned up, dislodging the fluffy fleece throw into a pool around his waist. Rolling off the couch and shuffling downstairs, Worick followed the delicious aroma to the kitchen. He quickly finds the source, A sizzling pan filled with sliced sausage is cooking on the stove with you occasionally turning over a piece or two with a spatula to make sure they are evenly cooked. Completely unaware of his presence, you hummed a happy tune, slowly swaying side to side with the beat of the music. 

"Good morning Darling." he whispered in your ear, arms circling your waist while he rested his chin on your shoulder.    

You gasp slightly in shock, reaching a hand down to pat his arm affectionately. "Good morning Sunshine. Looks like somebody feels better."

"Yep, no more headache except for the one Chad is gonna give me." He said, placing kisses on the exposed skin of your neck. The rough scrape of his stubble tickled against the delicate skin of your neck.

You flipped the stove off before turning around in his arms. "Think again, pretty boy. I finished signing those papers last night after you dozed off and I already returned them to Chad. He just about fainted when I slapped that pile of papers on his desk."

"Hm, I could just imagine. My little forger's hard work." He murmured, his blue eyed gaze turning darker. "Allow me to show my appreciation." The heat of his breath feathered over your lips, causing them to part slightly in anticipation. Heads tilted, the contact of his lips on yours send streams of burning flames through your veins. A slight growl vibrated from his throat as he pressed harder against you, teeth nipping at your lower lip. Your hands mindlessly gripped the sleep-rumpled fabric of his white dress shirt, thought rapidly dying while instinct took over, causing you to push back. The soft pressure of his tongue forced your lips open, skillfully dancing with your's before retreating. The two of you separating fully to gasp much needed oxygen. 

"Your... appreciation... is well... received." you gasped between breaths. Your cheeks painted with most beautiful rosy blush and (e/c) eyes half-lidded with inky pupils blown wide.

Worick dipped down, running one arm under your legs and bracing one behind your back, effortlessly carrying you back up the steps bridal style. You giggled when he swirled you around like a princess, holding onto his neck for balance. That amusement ceased when he fixed you with a hungry gaze. "I didn't say I was done, not by a long shot."    
 

**Author's Note:**

> More stuff for Worick 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. This fic is also listed on my deviantart account happydoo2
> 
> Gangsta does not belong to me.   
> The idea does belong to me.  
> You belong to Worick.


End file.
